Beyond the gates
by Txtn833
Summary: Rated M for blood and child abuse. Read Harry Potter and The Mystery Girl before reading this oneshot. AU, and very bloody. What was Hermione's life like with abusive gaudians?


**Hey everyone! This is the oneshot for Hermione's life with her parents. Warning, her past is pretty bloody, and gruesome. read Harry Potter and The Mystery Girl before reading this. Have a good day and peace out!**

**I do not own hp.**

_The writing incident..._

For years, her parents had kept her in the dark.

Her and everyone else.

Her bedroom was a corner of the attic so cold she had to steal blankets to keep her from freezing to death.

And the blankets were covered with blood. No one in public knew her. She wasn't allowed outside. She'd never been to school in her life. She'd never even walked down the street.

Her Grandmother had been a teacher, and Mother had some books and games in the attic from her time. (Though, she doubted Mother knew they were there.)

So when her parents left for the bar, she would practice.

It took a while, but eventually she got it down. Then words popped out of everywhere. She was amazed.

One time, she happened to be writing her own story on some paper she had found up in the attic. Father had suddenly burst in looking for mother, and saw it. She had just enough time to dash upstairs.

Her heart pounded.

Her feet ached.

Her eyes were wide with fear. She dashed to the corner of the room. The Door nearly breaking of it's hinges as he smashed it open. He had the whip, and a power extension cord. He dropped the cord and raises the whip.

Mind you- it was a whip.

He never hit her enough to kill her, but sometimes she couldn't walk.

He brought it down, and she flung up her arms to protect her face. It still got her cheek though.

She would probably look like a war hero when she was older.

And she would be, given she survived this war.

He brought it down again, then grabbed her arm and forced her to roll over.

The blows came down on her back.

She counted twenty, but he kept going on. She bit her lips as he rounded twenty five. The pain was excruciating. Sometimes the whip came down into the wounds of her previous lashes. This was bad.

If he got to fifty she might not live to see dawn.

He Stopped. Forty four lashes would be hard to treat, but thankfully she was flexible at the arms. If she could get to the neosporin after he left…

But he was still here. He plugged in the power cord as brought it up. She knew immediately what he was going to do.

He brought it down, and she heard a snap and a sizzle as electricity hit her wounds. She nearly passed out from the agony.

Her bison fading, she could see him rolling up the cord.

"Let this be a lesson to you- GIRL." He snarled.

That was another thing… she didn't have a name.

_The letter incident…_

She sighed visibly.

five years after the writing incident, she had learned some new tricks.

But he had too.

A brown owl flew past the window, going down, and she kept up to watch it fly... Down toward her door.

It flew back up and away. She watched it fly until it was out of sight.

"Girl!"

She jumped up and hurried down the stairs.

"Yes Father?"

he shoved something under her nose.

"Have you been writing to someone?!"

it was a letter. Addressed to Hermione Jane Granger, 28 Loundish close, London England.

Something hit my back. Father had the whip.

"Who are they?"

"I don't know! I haven't written anyone. I covered my head and neck as it came down again. Something hot grazed my cheek.

Mother had lit me on fire!

I dived to the floor and put the flames out in the moldy carpet.

The whip landed against my head, and the world went black.

_The Return home…_

I stood on the doorstep, and slowly raised my hand to knock.

I did, and the door opened so quickly I jumped back.

It had been ten months. ten months with Harry and Ron and Harriet.

And Now I was back.

He reached out suddenly and grabbed my hair.

I was yanked inside and up the stairs. Mother was there. My cozy cubby was gone, and the power cord, the whip, a small kitchen knife, a box of matches, and a lethal looking mace. It wasn't as big as they come, but big enough to do damage.

I could have held it in my hands.

He suddenly shoved me down and the small knife came down. It got me in my leg, and I screamed. Mom slapped me.

Flames licked my legs until the matches burned out. The whip hurt more than usual. I wasn't used to it. "I'm sorry!" I screamed. "I'm sorry!" He reached for the mace. "Not the mace! Not the mace! I'm sorry!"

But it was brought down, and pain exploded in my shoulder. The Power cord was being plugged in.

On instinct, i curled up, and covered my stomach.

It came down and I felt myself go limp. It Was nighttime, and I feared I would never see morning.

**That's it! Kinda darker (way darker) than I'm used to, but I thought this would help you guys know, what she had to go through. This is what made Hermione Hermione. She was rescued soon after that, and placed in Harry's custody. Don't worry! **


End file.
